Will You Be Mine?
by RoSeMaRiEIvAsHkOv
Summary: When Dimitri tells Rose his love has faded she runs away to L.A California. She gets a job at the Red Door bar. What if the gang comes one night for fun and see her? Will she go back with them? Will Dimitri want ehr back? What if she falls for Adrian again? Will Adrian accept her? DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR A FEW CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT THE REST BELOONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**This is my second book and I hope you like it. Plz R&R or give me ideas. Thanx!**

Chapter 1

The Red Door. That's where my job is. The Red Door. Can you guess what that is? Well, it's a club. That's where I work with my friend, Gabrielle.

"You ready for another night?" Gabby, Gabrielle, asked. I nodded.

"You ready for another night?" I asked her. She nodded. This was our ritual to ask even though we both knew neither one of us was ready to be groped by guys who thought it might get them a free drink. I've ahd the hottest guy on the earth, Adrian Ivashkov, grope me so some plain guy with a sexy smile isn't going to win me over. I try not to think about Adrian much. We had been dating when Dimitri told me his love had faded and I had run away. I just couuldn't face him now, so working at a bar was my life until I got too old.

Adrian. I wish I could be with him and all, but life doesn't work like that. If only it did.

"You have the bar or the stage first?" Gabby asked.

"I think I'm stuck with going around with a tray of drinks and giving them to the V.I.P's. What about you?" I checked out my french tip nails for chipping paint.

"I'll be serving the drinks on your tray. Sorry. you'll have to deal with the guys copping a feel and sneaking a peak for the night. Sad to say, I have to do that all week in about a month." I gave her a sympathetic look and she nodded, not blinking. We all knew not blinking long enough would make tears come down in a fake cry, but not blinking long enough was hard.

"You're leaving me."

"Following the pay check, Sweetie." She kissed my cheek and then walked over behind the bar. I followed, grabbing a tray on the way. As soon as we walked into the club part from backstage the sound made me stumble in my heels. My really tall hills. Ashley, my best human friend, had told me high heels could do miracles for your legs. That's why I was stuck wearing them. Not normal heels, but five inch heels.

"Hurry up, girls! You're five minutes late which means five minutes since the last bartender and server!" Kyle yelled. He was the owner of this joint.

So being the obediant girl I was, I went over, and filled my tray with all the drinks Gabby had prepareed for me. Then I walked over to the V.I.P section and put on that fake smile. Being in Las Angeles, California we had plently of people coming here so plenty of "Very Important Person" people.

"Hey sexy! I'll take a drink!" a middle-aged man said. Couldn't he clearly see I was only twenty? I was underaged to be selling drinks, much less carrying them around and getting drunk. Not that anyone noticed. We had plenty of kids who went to the local school come here. Normally we would have to sneak them in since the security cameras out front were given to the L.A.P.D because they wanted to make sure we had all people over age at the bar.

"Coming!" I said in a flirty voice, walking over to the man. Plenty of people eyes my bare legs. I guess the heels really did work. I had on a short midnight blue dress. It was super short and strapless. Good thing I had the boobs to hold it up.

"Thanks, baby." He downed the shot and put the empty glass back on the tray like a true ass. I would be back around to pick them all up anyway. When I turned around to give out more shots I saw a table of familiar people. Very familiar people. Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and Alberta. I had heard Lissa was Queen and Alberta was the head of her guard. I guessed the rest of them were blending in. When I looked around I saw three up here. They looked like normal drinking guys, but when I looked closely I saw they hadn't drunken anything and they weren't staring at girls, they were looking for danger.

I saw Christian turn and look straight at me. Adrian, probably sensing his aura, turned to look at him and then me. Before he got a good look, I hope he didn't get a good look, I ducked my head and blended in with the crown. Until . . .

"Hey! What does a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?" Guess who?

"Adrian, shut up!" Lissa whispered. Of course I only heard her through the bond.

"I think I know her. Just getting her attention," he whispered back. Then he yelled, "Still thirsty!"

"The girl's sexy, but she's got a temper on her. Broke a guys jaw because he grabbed her tit, but everyone wants to grab that tit," the old geezer I had served to before said. I came back to reality as saw Gabby in front of me. She jerked the tray from my hands and quickly got in my place. Her dress was black, so from Adrian's point of view with lots of people moving around, I hadn't moved.

"I'll save your ass," she whispered. Her black hair, similiar to my almost black, especially in this light, was also down. She smiled and then turned around and walked over to that special table.

"You're not Rose," the old geezer said.

"I'm Gabby," Gabby said. Lissa turned her head to look at Gabby when she heard the word Rose. Everyone did.

"You're hiding something," Adrian whispered. "I see it in your aura." Gabby kept on her 'I'm hot and stupid' face on.

"What are those?" She asked. The old geezer made a go for her ass and she kneed him in the nuts with her heel from behind.

"First of all, you're dhampir. Rose was here."

"No, I don't know who you're talking about, but if she looks anything like me, I would be looking for her too.

"Rose is here," Lissa mumbled. "She's in my head. I can feel it." Gabby swallowed and sat down a drink on the table. I knew I should get out, but I couldn't. I could see Adrian so clearly and I just couldn't leave.

"Why so paniced?" Adrian asked.

"Look," Gabby said, knowing it was a lost cause. "She doesn't want to see you," she said giving Dimitri and Lissa a special glare. "She left for a reason."

"Like I don't already know why she left," Adrian mumbled. "I just want to see her again."

"Rose," Lissa whispered. Then Kyle marched up.

"I understand there's a vampire reunion going on and all, but I've got a business to run so Gabby needs to work." She stomped on his foot and he flinched.

"You're dhampir too?" Adrian asked.

"Yup. The security guards are guardians. Ironic, huh? Now you can either stay and stop bothering the workers or leave. Your choice." Dimitri sat up.

"You are talking to the Queen and King of the moroi and dhampir world. You have no right to speak to them like that," Dimitri said.

"And you're talking to the owner of the club and I had this pplace built myself on land owned by humans and now me. What I say goes as long as you're under this roof." Then he led Gabby away.

"Rose," Lissa whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I heard and saw it all," I said. Gabby sighed.

"I'm sorry, but you should really see them. I think they, well at least he, tailed us on the way home." I looked out the door. It was the kind of door made like a window. Like a sliding glass door, but it opened like a regular door.

"Do you think he even likes me anymore?" I asked. She shrugged. Her black hair was in two frnech braids coming on both shoulders.

"Of course he does!" She slid the carton of ice cream over to me and I dug my spoon in. After I ate a bite I slid it back over to her.

"Are you sure? I mean he really wanted to see me, but maybe he was just looking out for Lissa." I knew she still wanted her friend back. She had felt me through the bond today. Maybe it would be a two-way bond now.

"Sure. Did you see the way he looked at me? He was desperate to see you!" She said around a mouthful of icecream.

"Maybe Lissa's been bitching aobut it!" I took a bit of icecream. Then when I gave it back to Gabby she scraped the bottom clean and got up to throw away to box.

"So Jake should be home soon," Gabby murmured. Jake, her ex, had moved in. While they were still friends I knew it was akward so he was thinking about moving out, but couldn't find another house for a better deal.

"We're pathetic!" She nodded.

"Eating icecream over guys. You over Adrian and me over Jake," she said.

"What about Jake?" The man in question walked in the door.

"I was talking about how much you need to tell us if you're going to be home or not so we know to get you food or not," I said, covering for Gabby. She sent me a thankful look while Jake opened the microwave where a McDonalds bag was sitting.

"What'd you get me?" He asked, already getting out the bag.

"Only two Big Macs and a Large Fry. There's a Tea for you in the fridge." He opened the fridge, got the tea out and then stood at the bar, eating. Why he didn't sit down, I don't know.

"There is a reason we have chairs is for you to sit in them."

"Well, I'm hungry and don't feel like moving." He had already downed one Big Mac and half the other one. The fries were now long forgotten.

"Go away!" He yelled when I grabbed his burger from him, took a bite, and then gave it back. I smiled, showing him my food, and then walked upstairs. Gabby followed me, laughing her butt off.

"So, what are you going to do about Adrian?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Do you think he really tailed us?"

"Yes, I do. Did you not notice the black car with tinited windows being us the whole time? He's really one for being obvious. At first i thought it was a freakin' cop!" We were in the little room upstairs. Off to the left and down a hall was a bathroom and then my room. To the right was Gabby's room.

"No I didn't notice because I was too busy counting our tips," I shot back at her.

"Touche." **(I think that's how its spelled)**

"So if he followed us, why isn't he here or something?" I asked.

"Maybe he's bringing everyone later," she said. She walked to the bathroom and I followed her.

"Well, maybe it was just a pervert from the bar," I countered. "Maybe he plans to rape us or something." She got the brush off the bathroom counter and started to brush her hair up in a high ponytail and then put makeup remover all over her face.

"I don't think so. The people at the bar usually aren't as secretive and get all on our back end and honk the horn and yell out the window." She passed me the makeup remover. "You need to get that off or you'll get pimples." I sighed and brushed my hair back, putting on the cream.

"Why are you so casual about this?"

"Because it was bound to happen. Look, lots of dhampirs leave the moroi and dhampir society or aren't even born in it. Take this house and our job for example. There are enough dhampirs here hiding out in L.A because moroi don't come here as much because of all the heat and sun. They probably came to the club in the first place because you might have been there or someone might have saw you. Moroi come to the clubs around here trying to hook up with dhampirs." She started to rinse off her makeup as I finished putting on the cream.

"Well, then why this club?" She gave my a sympathetic look.

"Sweetie, it was just chance. Destiny." I started to wash the creamy stuff of my face too and then brushed my hiar back down. It fell in those dark waves.

"You showering tonight?" I asked.

"No, in the morning." She took the hint and left. I got in the shower, doing all the things neccesary to keep my job. Double conditioning in case to give my hair extra shine, bodywash that keeps my skin soft, and shaving for obvious reasons. After I was done I brushed my teeth and made sure they were white. After I dried my hair I pulled it back and twisted it so much it twisted in intself to make a bun. I went to my room and collasped on the bed, loving the feel of not having to stand on my feet anymore.

"If only I could have a normal job with normal people and be normal."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"If you don't wake up, you're going to be late!" Gabby screamed through the door. Why she didn't just open the door is beyond me.

"I'm coming!" I screamed back. What time was it anyway? Seven. In case you're wonder it was seven in the evening. Working nights at a club meant you slept the day away.

I jumped up and rummaged throough my closet. I had to be at work by eight and it took twenty minutes to get there. I finally found a nice sapphire colored dress. I loved blue. After that I got a pair of black heels and then went to the bathroom to get my makeup. Gabby had already done hers and was staring at me expectantly.

"We might have to skip breakfast if you don't hurry." We all sucked at cooking so went out all the time.

"Well starve then." She rolled here eyes and did a few touch-ups to her makeup. I finished all my makeup, brushed my teeth, and let down my hair. It fell in the same kind of waves yesteerday, but there were more and and they were smaller today. Yesterday I had used a straighening iron to do the waves.

"Hurry up!" Gabby yelled from downstairs. I ran after her and then we jumped into my charger. I know, for a girl who barely has enough money to get by, whywould I have a charger? well, that's simple: because I loved the car. Gabby had an explorer, but we drove mine to work because it was more expensive and gave the club a better look to have a charger parked in front of it. That and Kyle had said that if we drove the explorer we had to park further away unless we got it re-painted and stuff or it would give off a bad look.

"McDonalds or BoJangles?" I asked since I was driving.

"BoJangles." So we screeched in the drive-through, just because I ahd a awesome car doesn't mean I'm a awesome driver. So we chowed out on ham biscuits and fries. Don't judge! BoJangles has the best fries ever and the busciuits are the bomb!

"We're late."

"I know." She glared at me and I just laughed.

"No one's going to be there yet, anyway. All we'll do is Dana and Dacey's makeup." Dana and Dacey stuck to dancing more than the rest of us. They always were either on the poles that were in the corners or on stage with some other people.

I was right because as soon as we got there we had to do their maeup. Truthfully, they didn't need it. They were dhampir twins and had the perfect everything and hadn't ever learned about makeup farther than lipgloss and nail polish.

"Hey!" the chorused when we walked in. "Did you see Adrian Ivashkov?" Dacey asked. "He was too hot to miss," Dana added. I froze and then it hit them.

"You had something with him, didn't you?" Dana asked.

"We heard about it, it was the best gossip going on about two or three years ago. I thought it was just gossip, nothing real," Dacey said. I nodded.

"Well, not trying to ruin the mood, but was he as bad a guy as they say he is?" Dana asked.

"No," I said. "He was nice. He said he wasn't with near as many girls as the rumors said. I believed him." And that was the end of that conversation. Dacey, being the bright little thing she is, decided to bring up Pervert Pete. His name wasn't really Pete, it was Cam.

"He gives me as much in tips as Kyle gives me in my paycheck," Dacey laughed.

"It's no wonder he's single. He gives his money away to anything female," Dana added. Even though they were twins, there were differences between them. Dacey had chubby cheeks while Dana had high cheekbones. The biggest difference was the eyes. Dana's were a bright blue and Dacey's were a hazel color that couldn't decide if it wanted to be brown or green so it settled for a mixture of the two.

"The sad part is no one will actually sleep with him," I said.

Gabby murmured, "Thirt year old virgin." We laughed. I finished Dana's light powder foundation and then went for the eye makeup. The only imperfection on her face was her eyebrows. They had an unexplainable weird shape. I used a eyebrow brush and went over them, putting powder on them to give them a whole different shape. I kept them low, unlike how other always looked surprised with theirs high, but gave them a little arch and making them a little thicker.

"Finished!" Gabby declared. I went down and put on a little lip gloss and stepped back.

"Dana, my dear, you are looking fabulous!" She just shook her head and laughed. We were backstage, but could still hear the people out fornt.

"You done?" Kyle stuck his head in the dressing room. They nodded and stood and I notcied their outfits. They both had on the outfits for the poles. Of course that only consisted on a bra and panties with a see through shirt and then tank top with shorts and heels. Of course, they never got completely naked, but they almost did before the light went out and then they would sneak back stage again in the dark.

"Yes," they said. "Bye," they said to us. When they left I looked at Gabby and she knew my words.

"I'll take the drink to the V.I.P incase they're here again. You take my place." I was so happy I could have kissed her. I went to the bar and fixed shots for Gabby to take. As soon as she walked off and I had done only a few orders I saw a shadow come over me.

"Got any Russian Vodka?" He asked. I just nodded and reached for the sheves uner the bar and looked for it. I got a bottle and then filled a glass with it.

"That's $3." He handed me three dollars and then stood there and took a gulp.

"Are you even going to aknowledge who I am?" Don't look at him! Don't look at him! Oh shit, I looked at him! He looked the same, but still he couldn't look any better. His brown hair was a mess and the lgith reflected off his natural high and lowlights of brown. His emerlad green eyes were bright and sad at the same time. He was cleanly shaced and it showed off his strong jawline.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"For you to even think about the fact that the guy you left without a word two years ago is standing right in front of you."

"What do you want me to do? Say I'm sorry?" His green eyes looked in mine.

"No, I just-" He ran a hand through his hair. "I just want to now why. I mean, I know why, but I want to know why you didn't say anything to me. I loved you."

"I don't know why, Adrian." I put the bottle of Vodka back and then looked back at him. "I can't change anything now."

"Can't you come back? Everyone misses you, especially Lissa. She's starting to feel you through the bond too. She knows when you check on her and it bothers her even more to not know why you won't come back!" He looked away and then looked back at me with a full on stare.

"So she told you where I was?" I already knew the answer.

"She got sucked into your head one time and saw the sign for the club." Akward silence.

"So what now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You finally found me so what now?"

"Well, Lissa will want to talk to you. Everyone will want to talk to you. Even Dimitri misses you."

"I don't give a shit about him."

"Well, if that's the case, why haven't you came home?" He snapped.

"I am home." Another silence.

"Just go talk to them. Please. If not for me then for Lissa." I sighed.

"Chase!" I called. He was supposed to be the other bar tender. "Chase!" I called again. I walked to the door in the back where we had extra drinks for when we ran out and saw something no one should ever see. A saw the back of a naked girl on the table and him in front of her doing stuff I don't even want to imagine. The door slammed shut and I'm pretty sur he knew he had been caught.

"Don't," I warned when Adrian went to take another sip of his drink. "They have all been contaminated." To prove my point a girl came out from the back room adjusting her dress and Chase came behind her, pulling on his shirt.

"What the hell, Rose?" He demanded. "Privisy, please?"

"You aren't supposed to be doing that back there? Now, I refuse to drink anymore until the next shipment."

"The bottles are sealed," he said. I glared at him.

"Jack Daniels!" Pervert Pete said, coming up to the bar. I smiled and went to the back and got the contaminated bottles closest to the crime scene and poured him a drink.

"On the house," I said, sliding it to him. He leered and I felt the sudden urge to puke.

"Cruel and unnusual punishment," Adrian said. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Chase, can you manage to work the bar without having sex with the nearest girl in the back room?" He glared and nodded. I walked around the bar and met Adrian.

"So we going to go see them or not?" I asked.

"Let's go." When we got to the V.I.P section Gabby saw me and glared. Really she had taken the crappy job just for me to defeat the purpose.

When we got to the table all eyes turned to us. I kept on my neutral face and looked at everyone. Mia seemed to have gotten a lot taller, thoguht she was still shorter than everyone else. Eddie's hard core look that he had adopted after Mason's death looked more relaxed. He had his arm around Mia and i got it from Lissa that they had been together for about a year.

"Rose," Lissa said, just like the first day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It's really you," Lissa said. I nodded.

"It's really me," I said.

"What you been up to Rosie?" Christian asked. For once, I was glad he called me Rosie.

"I missed you," Lissa said. "I've been looking for you for forever!" She had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. On instinct I reached forward and hugged her.

"Don't cry," I murmured. She hugged my tightly and then let go, pulling back to looked at me.

"You look so different," she said.

"It's the makeup."

Gabby walked up with the tray and said, "You owe me big for this. I've already got touched four fucking times!" As if to prove a point a guy came and got a drink, touching her breast with his arm as he did so. I would have thought it was a accident if he didn't have the damn smirk on his face. Gabby took a deep breath as if to calm herself before she looked at him, really looked at him, and saw how hot he was.

"You're off the hook," she said to me and then smiled at him. "What's you're name?" She asked the hot guy and then he followed her as she made her rounds, looking at him the whole time and smiling.

"Rosie the matchmaker," Christian said.

"I try," I said, smiling.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really missed you," Mia said. "I never thought I'd see the day we were friends and then you left and I missed you as a best friend." Eddie hugged her tighter and smiled at me, showing off his pearly whites.

"Hathaway," he said. "I can finally be complete." He even dramatically clutched his chest with his free hand.

"Castille, you are the missing part of me," I said in return and he just kept smiling. I pointedly ignored Dimitri. Other guardians that were playing their part as regular human guys noticed me and their eyes widened.

"Your Dad tracked you as far s he could and his last place for you was in Michigan," Lissa said. "We would have never guessed L.A."

"Two years." Silence.

"Rose, I think the back room guy wants you," Adrian said. I noticed that he didn't call me 'Little Dhampir' and it hurt. He didn't love me anymore. He had said loved, but I hadn't though anything about it.

"Good God, Chase!" I yelled when I was almost there. "Can't wait three minutes?" I asked.

"Someone wants you," he said. "He's a moroi and says he needs to see you now. Really, he's scary. He had, like, three guardians and I don't think he's royal. He claims you know him. Real flashy guy."

"Did he have a bright scarf and a coat with lots of jewelry?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"That's my Dad, Abe Mazur."

"He's your Dad?" Chase sputtered. "He's like the mobster of mobsters!"

"Yeah, I know it." I walked out the back door where I assumed he was. I had to go backstage and then further to the back door. Outside was an alley with a big dumpters sized trashcan that stunk up the place.

"Old Man?" I asked.

"Kiz?" He asked, coming out from behind the dumpster. Somehow his bright scarf and big coat had no dirt on it after being back there. His three guardians came out next, staying behidnd him.

"The one and only," I said. Being the middle of the night and all, it was kind of chilly out here to be in a short dress and heels. I rubbed my bare arms and Abe took off his coat to wrap it around me and then his bright red scarf too. I loved the way it gave off heat. Under that he had on a black shirt that really showed that he was pretty damn fit for a moroi and the black was probably to look dangerous.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Okay."

"I could have gotten you a place to stay and given you money if you wanted to leave."

"I like it here now. Everyone who works here is a dhampir and then there's one moroi." Sabrina was the only moroi here.

"Well, do you have enough money?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have two roomates." He raised an eyebrow.

"My roomate got a boyfriend so he moved in and then the broke up, but he still stays there." Abe didn't look too happy about that. "If it makes you feel better, we sleep on different floors." He relaxed slightly.

"You know, your mother has been worried sick about you. She'll want to see you." I nodded.

"I missed her too."

"Not just missing you, she went to look for you everytime we found a location where you might be," Abe said. "She even went on her own vacation days just to do something constructive abuot finding you. You know how she never used to vacation." She had never vacationed to see me in school so I knew she must have been worried to take time off.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"She's on Lissa's royal guard. Alberta's the head and Janine is the one Alberta goes to when she needs help, like a co-captain or something." Akward pause. The guardians, apparently trying to not hear the conversation, shuffled on thier feet.

"Go in with the other guardians and act like real humans staying at a club for drinks and girls."

"If someone asks, tell them I told you to go in for free," I spoke up. They nodded and me and then went in. Then, I gave in to the urge I had had for a while. I hugged the old man.

"Love you, Baba," I said, using the owrd turkish for Dad. He was surprised and then hugged me back.

"Love you too, Kiz." After a little talk about my life, a very little since some of it was super privite, he went into the club with me. As soon as we were in there Sabrina showed up and gaped at Abe.

"Sabrina?" I asked, really concerned for her health. Eating a fly isn't good for the digestive system, or at least the brain knowing you ate a fly.

"Abe Mazur?" She stuttered and then I got it. He was the guy everyone feared. I put an arm around her a led her back away from Abe.

"It's okay, Sabrina. He's my Dad." Her head shot around so fast her blond hair flew in the air.

"Your Dad?" She sqeaked. I nodded. "I feel sorry for your boyfriends," she muttered and then ran out of the hall and into a room. Abe just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I guess I've still go it!" He said. I showed him to the V.I.P part of the club and he sat down next to me in a seat. I sat next to Lissa and caught sight of Gabby disapearing in a corner with an arm around her. Probably the hot guy from before since she wasn't resisting, more like holding on to him.

"Rose, are you coming back with us?" Mia asked. Silence. Then I got a whiff of that familiar after shave and saw those so familiar brown eyes.

"There are Strigoi outside somewhere," he said with that Russian accent. "We should leave." Lissa turned to him.

"But the security guards here are guardians," she said.

"There are humans here, too," he said. She looked around and frowned, turning into Queen mode.

"Our hotel was for Moroi so we should go there, but if it's too many it will be hard to get there," Lissa said and in an idea hit me.

"We could close the club and blend in. Get a jacket to cover up your blond hair, it might stick out since most of the people here are guys with short hair. Then we could get to a car fast before they realize it," I said.

"They've probably already picked our car out and are watching it," Alberta said, coming up and smiling warmly at me for a brief moment before she went back into work mode.

"They wouldn't have picked my car," I said. "They probably don't even know I'm here. I have four other seats and I'm sure some people can cram in there," I said. Lissa and Alberta nodded so I knew it was a done deal.

"Who's riding with me?" I asked, getting my keys out my bra. Yes, I ws discreet about it, kind of. It hard for people not to notice, though, they all ignored me gicen the situtaion.

"Rose, Christian, Lissa, Mia, Adrian, Eddie and I will ride with you. I'm sure we'll find a way to fit," she said. it was bad numbers of guardians for three royal moroi and another moroi, but two of the moroi knew offensive magic.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded and followed me down to the bar.

"Chase!" I yelled as I slipped of my shoes. I didn't plan on running in heels.

"What?" He yelled back, coming over to me.

"I need you to gt Kyle to shut this place down. Strigoi are here. We're going to use it as a distraction to get the Queen and of of the two last Dragomirs out of here." He stumbled in pouring a drink.

"Really?"

"Do I look like I'm playing?" I snapped. In three minutes people where leaving. Our little gang ranf or my car, which was close thank God, and then jumped in. As soon as we were on the road, they gave me the address, and I was going as fast as I could under the speed limit, because we didn't need to be stopped. That's when in the darkness I saw two pair of red eyes in front of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

**Friday through Monday I might either get a lot of these done or done so I'm not sure how it'll work out yet. I'm not sure if I've done this or not, I won nothing, but a few characters and the plot the rest belongs to Richelle Mead. If you like her you should like her Dark Swan series. I loved it. I also just started reading Fifty Shades of Grey and I'm on the first book, but you should check that out too. It's good so far. I only decided to look it up because someone had favorite quotes on their page from books so I read it and it had him saying "I'm fifty shades of fucked up" and I liked it so decided to try it. I'm blabbling, sorry! **

Chapter 5

So I did what any sane person would do. Well, maybe not seeing as there was a possibility we could very easilly die doing this and I might ruin my precious baby, Ivy. Ivy as in the car.

I floored it. I know we started goin about 90. Everyone was yelling at me to slow down.

"DUCK!" I screamed. They ducked just in time when I hit the guy. He went over top of the car and rolled off the back. I spun the car around him and ran over him again, praying that Ivy survived, and then spun back around and headed for the hotel.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Christian screamed at me.

"Hell yeah!" I screamed back as we flew to the hotel. I only slowed when we were in the parking lot and guardians started searching the perimeter before we got out.

"Don't worry, Ivy," I said. "I'll get you fixed soon and I'll even re-paint you to make up for it." I patted the dashboard and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ivy?" Eddie asked.

"The car. When I bought her, she was in the corner because no one wanted a car so dark because it gets hot when you leave her outside. She was stuck in a corner with poison ivy growing all over her so I bought her and got her cleaned up and named her Ivy."

"You talk to her like she's your daughter," Mia mumbled.

"She is my baby girl," I said. When the guardians have us the all clear and we got out I took about two seconds to look at her and saw blood on the roof. I felt like crying. We all went up to Lissa's room where the other guardians would meet us.

"Rose that was stupid and smart at the same time," Alberta said. "He could have came through the windshield and hung on to the roof." "Ivy too strong to not make it hurt."

"You didn't have to go over him again," she said.

"Well, Ivy's bottom would have been hot so I thought it would burn him and keep him down for a while," I explained.

"Let me drive next time," she finally said. I just rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor next to Eddie. He opened one eye to lookk at me and smiled.

"Ivy gonna be okay?" He teased.

"I don't know. I'll take her to the car doctor tomorrow and get him to fix her tires and take out the dents." I sighed dramatically. "I'll have to get her painted before she'll love me again and then I'll even buy her an air freshener so she'll smell all sweet." Eddie pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you Hathaway," he said.

"Missed you too Castille."

"Rose, I'm sorry I brought the Strigoi there," Lissa said. "I should have only stayed one day."

"I'm glad you stayed." _BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! _"What's that mean?" I asked as all the light blinked red.

"Strigoi have got in. We need somewhere safer where they wouldn't look or can't get it," Alberta said. "All her guard are outside now, fighting. Strigoi must have followed them here." My phone rang. The caller ID said it was Gabby.

"Yes?" I said.

"I'm outside in my car. I had Jake bring it and he's with me. Hive your keys to a guardian and get your Moroi and get them in my car. Some can get in the trunk, I don't care. Hurry or it'll be too late." I transfered the information. We ran down down the halls and took the stairs. No Strigoi had actually gotten in the building. As soon as we got out I threw my keys to the first guardian I saw and it happened to be my mother.

"I'll get you car there!" She shouted at me. I nodded and jumped in the car behind all the moroi, Alberta and Eddie. Then Gabby floored it. I realized that even speeding she drove way better than me. Ugh. Jake was in the front seat with his stake.

"Where are we going?" Lissa asked.

"My house," Gabby answered. "They won't know where we live and I've got all the guardians from town coming to our house to guard the place in case they do find out about it." She looked out the window and gasped. "There is two mosquitos doing the naughty on this window." Jake looked and laughed.

"That is some serious fucking, right there," he said. Leave it to Gabby and Jake to make jokes in this kind of situtation. A strigoi jumped in front of the car and she went aorund him, clipping him with the corner of the hood and running over his foot.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I exlaimed.

"Because, you aren't a good driver and would have failed miserably?" Gabby offered. I glared at her and she just laughed. When we got home we had to disperse people to their own rooms. Jake had the master bedroom. I just didn't like sleeping downstairs. There were two other bedrooms downstairs, but Alberta said it would be better to get everyone together and separate by gender to keep privicy.

"Boys can stay in Jake's room and the girl's can stay in Rose's room to keep people on each floor, but together at the same time," Gabby said. Of course she didn't offer up her own room. Then two at a time we went to the bathrooms since there was windows in the bathrooms for strigoi to get in.

Lissa and I went together and then Gabby and Mia would go and then Alberta would go with someone when other guards got here. I had changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. It would be better to fight in if we had to fight.

"I'm sorry," Lissa said again.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay." After we got all the makeup off our faces or whatever all the girls were back in the rooms.

"Do you really think everything will be okay?" Lissa asked for like the zillianth time.

"By morning you can leave. It'll all be okay. Just go to sleep to make time go by quicker." She didn't look convinced so I opened the bond and she finally believed me. While the bond was open I read her feelings. she completely trusted me, even with her life and I loved her for that. I felt that she wanted me to go back with her and be with her, she didn't care if I was her guardian or not. I felt that most of all she would always love me, no matter what.

I just really hoped she wouldn't have to trust me with her life because because I couldn't stand the thought of failing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The light was coming up from outside the window. I instantly knew we were safe from any of the strigoi, but not any humans that might be working with them. Too bad I hadn't thought that no one was patrolling the place inside. Some of the humans may have been inside waiting for us to let our guard down because that's exactly what happened. The door to my room flew open and humans were raiding in with metal bats and shit.

Alberta went into action taking away all the bats and stuff while Gabby and another guardian who was a girl and on Lissa's guard knocked them out, but they kept coming. Suddenly water bursted in the room and I knew it was Mia's doing. I pushed Lissa back into a windowless corner and stood guard in front of her. Most of them were easy to take out because they were all muscle, but had to idea how to use it. Then about two ganged up on me and they weren't half bad. One hit me in the face while the other tried to trip me up. I jumped over his feet and the momentum made him fall down while I elbowed the other guy's face. All of a sudden all the years of training were back and I knew exactly how to knock them all down.

Then all of a sudden there was a lot of smoke in the air. The humans eyes weren't as good as ours so we could see them better than they could see us. I saw that Mia had given a mist all over the room for this reason. Then there was a burst of fire going through the air missing all the people, but making the humans freeze just long enough for us to knock them all out.

"Thanks, Sparky," I said. He ran in the room and held Lissa close to him and looked around for any threats. I took deep breaths as I realized the pain in my side. Suddenly Lissa's hand was there and the pain was gone.

"Thank, Liss," I said and smiled at her. She smiled back and then buried her head in Christian's chest. I took out my phone.

"Sydney?" I asked.

"Rose? You haven't called for two years!" She scolded. I ignored her.

"I have a big job for you in California."

"I'm in L.A you?"

"L.A." So we scheduled for her and a team of other alchemists to come and get rid of the bodies. So what they were human? They still needed to be taken care of. I guessed they could dig a huge hole somewhere and throw them in.

"We can't stay here, Rose," Gabby said.

"Came to the court," Lissa said. "Please?"

"Gabby-"

"It would be safe," Gabby said.

"Fine."

"Then let's go," Gabby said. "Get a suit case and we're gone with everyone else." I looked in my closet and jerked out a old duffellbag and filled it with all the stuff it could hold in under five minutes.

"Is Jake coming?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think he's going to follow Gabby anywhere," Christian said. Gabby blushed and then got her own bag and put it over he shoulder.

"Ready to go?" She asked. So then we all had to get into the cars we had and the guardians who couldn't fit called their own rides to come for them. After we drove to the air port where a royal jet would pick us up I stared sadly at poor Ivy. When I looked to the left a bit I saw Gabby and Jake making out. I guess they were a thing again but I had no clue how long that would last.

"I'll get her fixed for you," Jake said.

"What do you mean? Aren't you coming?" Gabby demanded.

"I'm staying a few days. I have a few other guardians staying to set the house on fire. I'll get out some pictures and stuff. It'll be like we had a party, the house caught on fire, and no one made it out. They won't be able to get DNA out of what's going to be left," he assured her.

"Don't get Ivy's paint color wrong," I said. I paused. "How will she get to the court?" I asked. Where would I drive her in the court when everyone walked everywhere?

"The Ivashkov guy said he would get it there." Maybe he really did care about me. After everyone was on the plane Adrian came and sat next to me.

"Hey, Rose," he said.

"No Little Dhampir?" I asked. He gave me a boyish grin.

"Hey, Little Dhampr."

"Hey Big Moroi," I said back with a smile of my own. I probably looked like a idot with this smile.

"Are you okay? Have you even fought since you left?" He asked.

"I killed about three strigoi, but that's all. The only time I fight anymore is when I'm in the club and someone cops a feel, but I'm okay." He just rolled his eyes.

"Lissa healed you?"

"Maybe." He laughed.

"Do you forgive me?" The smile left his face and he looked vunerable.

"You left me. It broke my heart." I bit my lip and looked anywhere but him. It hurt me to see him so broken. "Damn it, Rose, I loved you! I still do!" I looked at him and in that moment I understood. He still loved me as I still loved him.

"I love you too." We looked into each other's eyes and I saw the love in his. "Ivy can be our baby girl," I joked. He smiled again and leaned in. As it says in that movie he went 90% and if the girl doesn't go the other 10% she doesn't want you. Well, I wanted him almright so I went that 10% and our lips met. Fire ran through my veins. Sparks flew from where we touched. Not literally because then I would be dead, but at least I would die happily.

"You love me?" He asked.

"I always have." He kissed me again I thought I would melt. Then he reached over and pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my hands in his silky hair.

"No free porn," Christian said in a fake horrified voice. I just playfully glared at him.

When we touched down and got off the plane a thought hit me.

"Where are we staying?" I asked.

"Rose, you are still my sister. Until we get you a house you can stay with me and Gabby can too. The house is huge. We have almost ten bedrooms for future children and then there's even more bedrooms for some guardians and visitors. Alberta, your Mom, and Viktoria live with us." Lissa's voice gave off the 'don't be stupid' kind of thing.

"Viktoria?" I asked. Lissa gasps.

"You don't know?" She asked. "Of course you don't know."

"Know what?"

"You didn't tell her?" Eddie asked.

"Tell me what?"

"No, I thought someone else had."

"Just tell me!" I yelled.

"Viktoria, Dimitri's sister, is a guardian and she was reccommended to me and I accepted her. She's really nice. It's kind of sad though because Dimitr's family practically abandoned him. It started off just Yeva and then Viktoria and then everyone else. He's been with four other teenage girls before and dumped them all. He was over eighteen when he dated them too, and it was when he was a gurdian. he wouldn't let them tell and then he would dump them for no reason. One girl even killed herself. He always cheats on the girls with people his own age and tells the girls it for looks." Lissa tried not to look sorry for me because she knew I hated that, but I could tell she felt sorry for me anyway.

"I feel super used," I mumbled.

"It's okay. Viktoria's missed you," she said. I smiled. We went to her house and she showed me to my room. The awesome thing abut the house was that even though there was a lot of rooms they werent bundled up together or anything. They were all spaced out to make privicy.

"Rose!" Viktoria screamed, running towards me. Adrian backed out of the way as she almost knocked me down with a hug. "I missed you!" Everyone else did all the "i missed you" stuff too. Sadly. I wasn't one for all the sappy emotions. Then I saw a red head. A really short red head.

Mom.

"Rose?" She asked. Then she hugged me. I had to bed down a bit, but whatever. I missed her almost as much as Adrian.

"Mom."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm a guardian, I can still fight." She just laughed. She had grown out her hair and pulled it back in a clip so it was like a weird ponytail. She had finally gotten some better clothes to show off her figure. Her shirt was actually form fitting and her jeans were tight.

"Welcome back, Sweetie."


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**This is the last chapter. I wanted it to be longer, but unfortunately I couldn't get into it. After I finish my other story I'm going to start a new one. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 7

I'd been back for about two weeks. I had gotten hired as a court guardian and Lissa was getting paper work straight to add me to her royal guard. One of the other royal guardians had asked to be moved to his half sister who was moroi a week before I came back so it worked perfectly. There was one other perfect thing . . .

"You want to drive Ivy?" Adrian asked.

"We can go out?" I asked.

"Sure. I know this great shopping place and you need new clothes," he said. It was true I had to struggle to keep all my clothes clean since when working at a club I needed dresses and heels, not jeans and T-shirts.

"Is there some ulterior motive here?" I asked.

"I just want to spend time with my girlfriend." Yes, you heard it right! I was his girlfriend. So what if a lot of moroi girls now hated me and the guys called me a blood-whore? I loved Adrian Ivashkov and I always would.

"Is Ivy's oil been changed lately? When you got her fixed Jake did ask to get it changed, right? It was time for that. Are all her tires full? I can't be hurting my baby, I need to make sure she's okay."

"She's fine. We had all that fixed. She just wants you to drive her." I almost burst with anticipation.

"Let's go then!" I practically dragged him out of there and to the car lot where everyone kept their cars in the court. As soon as I sat in Ivy's seats I was once again in love with her, not thst that had ever changed.

"I missed you, Ivy," I said to her.

"Rose, I don't think she can talk," Adrian said. I cranked her and she purred to life.

"I think she can talk," I said as I gassed her. We drove to the gate, talked to security for a minute, and then we were driving down the high way.

"You're in love with her," Adrian smiled.

"Sure am," I said. She zoomed down the road smoothly and I knew they had put new tires on her and she was showing off. Well, I was showing her off.

"So where are we shopping?" I asked.

"Well," Adrian started. "I thought we could go to Victoria's Secret or something."

"I've never seen a guy who would willingly go in there."

"Any guy would go if you would model for him." I just laughed. When we got there I really went. I got a bunch of stuff and modeled for Adrian. I would have though his eyes would pop out of his head. After we got back to the court later that day we went to his house where he stuck some of the stuff we bought in a drawer.

"You have to use some of that here," he said, kissing me. Suddenly he was on one knee.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me? Will you be mine?" He asked.

"Yes." And no matter what would happen in life he would always be there for me and I would always be there for him because he was my other half. He was mine and I was his.


	8. Help!

** (A/N)**

**I am asking for sugestion for the plot of my next story. I have read a lot of books and if I haven't I may read the book you suggest to get to know the characters. I love vampires so I would love to write about them. Tell me the book and plot so I can write the story and give the credit to you. Privite Message me what you want me to write about and from what book and all the details and I will try to get the firt chapter up soon. I had lots of ideas, but couldn't get past the third chapter of any so please help! I will try to make my next story longer than my others. PLEASE SEND IN IDEAS! Thanx! **


	9. (AN)

**(A/N! Important!)**

So, I have am starting a new story ASAP, but my internet access is scarce. I might only get a chapter a week if that or five a week. I might be getting it fixed, but I'm not sure how it'll work so this is a sorry in advance for if I go a long time iwthout updating. Sorry, but try to bear with me! I haven't stopped updating, but I've been completely without internet for a while. I might get the first chapter of my new story up today if I can.

Thanx


End file.
